User blog:Toothless100/Rescue the Scarabians
Rescue the Scarabians - see link for rules, objective and map. This quest can be done solo, and is part of my Solo RPG as Zemocy. When on the map, note that after Z, the next column is AA, AB, AC etc, etc. So, here is my attempt: *Zemocy moves from AE5 to AE6. *Zemocy moves from AE6 to AD10. He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from AD10 to AC11. You have rescued 1 scarabian! *Zemocy moves from AC11 to AC13. *Zemocy moves from AC13 to Z14. *Zemocy moves from Z14 to Z16. *Zemocy moves from Z16 to AD17. He is off the glacier! He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls odd! Zemocy falls through the ice and dies from the cold! Dammit. Stupid dice. ---- Take 2: *Zemocy moves from AE5 to AE7. *Zemocy moves from AE7 to AE10. He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from AE10 to AC11. You have rescued 1 scarabian! *Zemocy moves from AC11 to AD11. *Zemocy moves from AD11 to AC14. *Zemocy moves from AC14 to AB14. *Zemocy moves from AB14 to Z16. *Zemocy moves from Z16 to AD17. He is off the glacier! He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls odd! Zemocy falls through the ice and dies from the cold! Dammit! Twice in a row! I swear that dice is rigged. ---- Take 3: *Zemocy moves from AE5 to AE10. He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from AE10 to AC11. You have rescued 1 scarabian! *Zemocy moves from AC11 to AD12. *Zemocy moves from AD12 to AA14. *Zemocy moves from AA14 to Z16. *Zemocy moves from Z16 to AD17. He is off the glacier! He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls even! He crosses the black ice to AE18! *Zemocy moves from AE18 to AD19. You have rescued 2 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from AD19 to AD17. He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls even! He crosses the black ice to AC17! *Zemocy moves from AC17 to Z16. He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from Z16 to U15. (two moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from U15 to Q19. He is off the glacier! You have rescued 3 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from Q19 to X5. (several moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from X5 to X1. He is off the glacier! *Zemocy moves from X1 to Y1. You have rescued 4 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from Y1 to M6. He is on the glacier! (several moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from M6 to H5. (two moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from H5 to H4. You have rescued 5 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from H4 to G3. He is off the glacier! He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls even! He crosses the black ice to G2! *Zemocy moves from G2 to I1. You have rescued 6 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from I1 to G3. He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls even! He crosses the black ice to G4! He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from G4 to K13. (several moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from K13 to F19. He is off the glacier! He is on the black ice! (several moves bunched together) *Zemocy rolls odd! Zemocy falls through the ice and dies from the cold! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I knew I should have played this game as a Lentaa... I could have flown over the black ice as if it wasn't there. SOOOOOOOOOOO close. Just the seventh and back across the black ice, and I would have been home and dry, because the eighth wasn't across black ice. WAAAAAAAAA!!! ---- Take 4: *Rough repeat of Take 3. And it happens again. I wanna be a Lentaa. ---- Take 5: *Same as above. ---- Take 6: *Do I have to write something? ---- Take 7: *Rough repeat of Take 3 other than the following: *Zemocy moves from H19 to F19. He is off the glacier! He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls even! He crosses the black ice to E20! *Zemocy moves from E20 to B19. You have rescued 7 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from B19 to F19. He is on the black ice! *Zemocy rolls even! He crosses the black ice to G20! *Zemocy moves from G20 to C7. (several moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from C7 to D11. He is off the glacier! *Zemocy moves from D11 to F10. You have rescued all 8 scarabians! *Zemocy moves from F10 to AC7. (several moves bunched together) *Zemocy moves from AC7 to AE5. *Zemocy returns to the city! *Zemocy receives 400 credits! *Zemocy wins! At long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long last. I think I deserved it, and that I shall never depend on luck so much ever, ever again. Category:Blog posts